


Home

by RJMeta



Series: AWH-verse [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Resurrection, conductor/oc but the oc is canon but also not?, does it count as major character death if both characters involved are dead throughout the story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJMeta/pseuds/RJMeta
Summary: A missing scene that runs concurrent to the beginning of No Light, No Light in A Warm Hearth, A Warm Heart.
Series: AWH-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> scene song: [Home by Madeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxq3GIxlv20)

Coming to consciousness, he groaned, running a hand gingerly over his neck.

"Ah'm gettin' mightily tired of bein' choked out all th' time..."

Sitting up, he glanced around before frowning and standing. The space he was in was dark, a purplish void with vague shapes that almost looked like far off trees. The sound of his voice echoed weirdly, both muffled and ringing, lingering awkwardly in the dead silence.

"What...? Where am Ah?"

_"You are Inbetween."_

He turned, ears perking up as he caught sight of her - bright and bold and beautiful as the day he first saw her.

"Firaga...!"

He stumbled closer, a smile widening on his beak that began to dim as she didn't react. He suddenly realised what was missing - her smile. The expression she fixed him with was one of deep melancholy, like the ones she'd have when she stared out toward the Subcon Forest.

"Firaga?"

She looked at him sadly, tail gently waving.

_"When the Snatcher took your soul, he put out your inner flame. This should have killed you."_

A wave of ice burned down his spine. He flinched hard, ears pinning back against his head. He swallowed hard.

"S-so, Ah'm..."

_"No."_

He stared in confusion, head tilting slightly. She stepped closer, a paw coming up to cup his jaw. Old habit had him drawing her closer, hands coming to rest gently on her hips.

_"Spirits dwell in the Subcon Forest. We are no exception. I burned bright but you were snuffed out - it is not yet your time."_

She leaned in, murmuring against his beak.

_"One day we will burn brightly together - you, me, and our daughter. But until then, shine on, my movie star."_

The kiss was gentle, a single spot of warmth against his beak. He leaned into it - into her - capturing that warmth, trying to cement it in his memory before it faded.

But fade it did not.

The warmth grew, spreading through every inch of him before coalescing in his core. He took a breath, the sudden steadiness that overcame him almost bringing him to his knees. He could feel every inch of himself, rock solid in reality - a feeling he'd managed to forget.

She smiled at him, that bright, bold smile that first drew him in.

_"I'll see you on the other side, my love."_

Then white filled his vision and everything faded away.


End file.
